


Push Me On The Swing

by Hoodoo



Category: Rick and Morty
Genre: Daddy Kink, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Happy Ending, Mostly PWP But Some Plot Slipped In, Multiple Sex Positions, Oral Sex, Sex Swing, Sex makes it better, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-29
Updated: 2017-10-29
Packaged: 2019-01-26 07:33:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12552376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hoodoo/pseuds/Hoodoo
Summary: The sex swing was his idea. So was you calling him Daddy . . .





	Push Me On The Swing

“Oh fuck, oh fuck yeah—right there baby, yeah! Call me daddy—“

You full stop. 

Caught up in his own momentum and white bliss, Rick doesn’t notice the change for a moment.

“Oh fuck—wait—what’s wrong, baby?”

He couldn’t see the irritated expression on your face while you were fucking him—he was behind you, supported on the swing and you were reverse in his lap—but he can’t misread it when you suddenly stand up.

“Wha-what’s wrong, baby?” he asks again, in a perplexed tone.

You are old enough and experienced enough to not be shy or embarrassed about facing him fully nude, lightly covered in sweat and smelling like sex.

“I’m not calling you that,” you tell him.

Puzzled Rick is as uncommon as him asking what was wrong. You really threw him off.

“What? Come on, ba-baby, don’t leave me hanging here—“ He gestures to himself, and laughs at his own joke. The sex swing was his idea and like all his ideas, he _loved_ it. “—I was so-so close! You can’t just—you’re gonna give me epididymal hypertension and that’s just the goddamn _worst—“_

He reaches for you, and automatically you take his hand. He uses your weight to counter his own and stands up out of the swing. Pulling you closer, he lightly kisses your mouth. Kisses from Rick were as rare as unicorns—as sexually adept as he may be, he holds a hooker’s tenet: fucking is okay, but kissing is too intimate. He knows you know this about him, and also knows that you enjoy kissing and wish he would do it more often. So he’s using what you like against you—

He’s an asshole.

But you can’t help kissing him back. He _can_ kiss, he just doesn’t _like_ it. When he turns on the charm, when his tongue nudges your lips open and finds yours, you let it happen. You let him make you melt and in a second you have to break off the contact to catch your breath.

“That’s right,” he says, his typically gravelly voice dropped to a honeyed level. 

He spins you on your heel and presses you downward, so you’re the one to be supported by the swing. You’re still melted, so you let him. He adjusts the straps for your feet, helping you keep your balance as he lifts one, then the other so you’ll be suspended completely off the floor. 

“That’s right,” he repeats knowingly, “you’re just-just upset because I—you didn’t have another orgasm. You let Daddy Rick take c-care of you—take care of that—“

You kick your foot out of his hand. This does unbalance you but you slam it to the ground to stop swinging. 

“I am _not calling you that!”_ you spit.

The light finally blinks on in his head. He says, “Oh,” in the smallest voice you’ve ever heard from him.

Your anger isn’t doused by that.

“It’s weird and gross, Rick!” you say crossly. “You’re barely old enough to be my ‘daddy’! And I don’t have weird hang-ups about my dad! It totally destroys the mood when you say weird stuff like that!”

Your irritation sparks his.

He retorts, “Hey-hey, sweetheart, I put up with your stupid kinks—“

“You wearing eyeliner occasionally is not the same as a daddy fetish! You used to wear it on your own anyway when you were in that band!”

He scowls, then tries to defend himself again with, “You wear a collar when I want you to.”

“And you do the same for me; that’s why we got two that match!”

His scowl deepens. 

Fighting in the middle of sex isn’t awesome. You’re breathing hard, he’s breathing hard—and not for the right reasons, you’re in an awkward position half-in and half-out of the swing, and his erection is flagging. Stupid Rick and his stupid words—

Figuring this was the end of what you two were almost done with tonight, you struggle to get the ankle already dangling from a strap out. The swing twirls on its swiveling anchor, and Rick grabs your leg to keep you stationary.

“Baby—“ he starts, then abruptly cuts himself off. “Is it okay for me-for me to call you baby?”

You sigh. “Yes, Rick. It’s okay for you to call me baby. That’s a term of endearment, and you're not doing it to infantilize me and give yourself a power trip—“

“Yeah, yeah, I-I get it,” he interrupts. 

He runs his fingers up the calf still held in place by the strap, and steps in between your legs, further preventing you from attempting to release yourself. He stoops, which, because you’re lifted up, puts him at your crotch height, and takes your other ankle.

“Let me take care of you,” he enunciates carefully, and in a fluid motion picks your foot off the floor and settles it into its stirrup.

You’re completely airborne now, a little vulnerable, and suddenly, incredibly aroused again.

On his knees between your thighs, Rick looks up at you.

“O-okay, baby?”

“Y-yeah,” you stutter back, and he buries his face in your pussy.

Rick is amazing with his tongue. You’ve had partners that wouldn’t go down on you and some who just didn’t know what they were doing, but Rick is neither of those. He obviously likes doing it, using a blend of teasing little licks and heavy pressure on your clit to make you squirm. He ignores your moans and gasps with the exception of working at you harder.

You can’t help but shift your weight to hold yourself up with one hand so the other can reach his head. He was always okay with a little hair-pulling and as your fingers tighten in his unruly hair, he hums in approval. The vibration from his mouth at your clit makes you come.

It’s difficult to fully sit up in the swing without assistance but you do tense at your core as you cry out. There’s a slight break in Rick’s activity, which gives you a chance to take a breath and start to say, 

“Oh my god—“

Before you can say anything more he’s tonguing you again, and thin fingers slip up inside you.

You buck as best you can and lose your words, then coherent thoughts, as he brings you back to the peak of pleasure again.

This time you don’t try to speak; catching your breath is effort enough. When you’re finally able to open your eyes and look at the slim man now standing between your legs, Rick leans over you and kisses you again. His chin is sloppy and wet, but not from the typical drool that is customarily present.

“Bet-better, baby?” he asks into your mouth.

“Oh yeah.”

“Ready for round t-two?”

His erection is back. That’s ultimate proof he enjoys going down on you. You laugh, not unkindly, and answer, 

“Fuck me, Rick!”

He surges forward, and misses. You grasp his cock at the base and situate him in the correct spot, and at his next attempt, fills you slickly and completely. Unlike before—when you stopped because of what he asked you to do—he has more of the control of the pace. He fucks you hard, his hips slamming into yours on just this side of painfulness.

Rick’s a talker, and mutters, 

“Fuck fuck fuck yeah, yeah—fuck, gonna come, gonna come in your pussy—“

The combination of weightlessness and heavy thrusting is almost enough to tip you over the edge again. You need just a little more, so you slip a hand to your clit. Rick bats it away, and while you watch, licks his own thumb and presses against your most pleasurable area.

The resulting orgasm explodes within you. The tightening of your pussy around his cock is enough to bring Rick up and over too, and you’re vaguely aware of him crying out and gripping your hips so tightly it’ll leave red marks later.

Slowly, slowly you both catch your breath. Even more slowly Rick peels his hands off of you, and takes half a step back. His semi-erect cock slips out, leaving you feeling empty. You’re soaked in sweat, saliva and come, and have never felt so satisfied.

Carefully he helps you out of the straps of stirrups of the swing and on shaky legs you stand next to him. He holds you like he’s worried you might collapse.

“So . . .” he says lightly. “Is it okay if I call you mommy?”

_fin._

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, I know there are lots of Rick/Reader fics out there. And I know that lots of people like either Rick or [the reader] having a daddy kink. I'm just not one of them.
> 
> That sex swing on the other hand . . . :)
> 
> Any for anyone who is not a medical-geek and might possibly care: epididymal hypertension is "blue balls".
> 
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
